


Unlocked Heart

by Dislacie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dislacie/pseuds/Dislacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU ~ Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia son marido y mujer. Primero tienen una semana de pasión para demostrarse lo mucho que se aman. Después, el pelirrosa debe salir por siete días a un viaje de negocios, en el cual, conoce a Lissana Strauss, una delicada y linda chica que termina por llevarse a la cama. Y al final, Lucy sigue siendo feliz. [ARCHIVO INCOMPLETO SUBIDO ÚNICAMENTE PARA EVITAR SU DESAPARICIÓN]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ella era como una muñeca de porcelana.

Desde que la conocí parecía que se iba a romper en cualquier momento.

No estaba pensando en que toda esa belleza fuera a desaparecer muy pronto.

Estaba segura de que ella era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía. Era una simple fachada.

No podía ser menos frágil de lo que aparentaba, por favor, estaba mintiendo.

Esa sensibilidad que traía consigo era tremendamente irreal. Estaba segura que todo eso era falso.

No era envidia.

No eran celos.

Pero cuando sucedió, no pude evitar sonreír.

Y después llorar por los gritos de mi amado.

.

.

—Lucy, cuando salgamos de la Universidad, quiero casarme contigo.

—¡Te quiero muchísimo, Natsu!

.

.

Cada beso, cada caricia y cada noche que hicimos el amor terminaron siendo nada, dejando de mi poca dignidad ni siquiera las migas.

Había sido engañada. Y dolía.

Entender que yo no era suficiente para él, que yo no era la mujer que en verdad quería para por lo menos tener sexo me afectaba.

No sabía.

Pero cuando me enteré no pude ni llorar.

Eso era insignificante.

Mucho.

¿Que simplemente fui un error de hombre?

No necesitaba saberlo, era una tontería enterarme con lujo de detalles de algo que incluso me daba asco.

Podía forzarme a creer en que no era cierto, envolviéndome en una vida que tenía entendido a la perfección de que si algún día iba a querer salir, me iba a costar.

Pero... No quería salir. Porque no quería perderlo, simplemente no podía dejarlo.

Yo quería que él siguiera fingiendo que me amaba.

Pero para él yo ya no existía.

.

.

—Natsu, eres el amor de mi vida.

Se besaron, como si no fuera a volver a salir el sol jamás. Estaban muy enamorados para ser cierto. Ambos inconscientes de que la felicidad no está disponible a todo tiempo.

Y la rubia se preguntaba, si él pensaba lo mismo.

Patético.

.

.

Lucy Heartfilia era usada, humillada, traicionada y golpeada psicológicamente por ella misma.

Después de casi un mes de matrimonio, pensando en que el dolor emocional no bastaba, llorando en silencio, creyendo que todo resultaría miel sobre hojuelas, viendo que cada palabra de amor las recibía aquella fina mujer...

No, no era suficiente.

¿Faltaba acaso más? Besos, abrazos, esas miradas lujuriosas o cuando se metían a un cuarto en el que se les oía gemir.

No necesitaba nada de eso.

Estaba estúpida, y lo sabía.

Y simplemente no era apta de dejar de serlo. Pero tampoco podía negarse lo que deseaba. Lo aceptaba: hasta esa curva que formaban sus labios, era involuntaria.

Era así, claramente y enfermizamente sumisa.


	2. Chapter 2

Ser una buena esposa era todo lo que ella había pedido, desde niña soñaba con casarse algún día, vivir junto el amor de su vida, y cosas hermosas. Y ese día llegó. Ella estaba muy feliz como para notar que existía el llanto y sufrimiento. Sobre todo esta última, que, por más se lo quisiera negar, era difícil fingir alegría. Pero quería ser fuerte, le daba rabia ser débil, tenía asco de personas así.

.

.

Lucy Heartfilia era una mujer de veinticinco años de edad que estudió diseño de modas en una de las prestigiadas Universidades de todo el país. ¿Por qué diseño de modas? Porque su madre Layla Heartfilia, que había muerto hace siete años, le ensenó a su hija lo hermoso que era crear algo que el mundo pueda usar y los haga sentir, confortables.

Había llegado a ser de las mejores estudiantes de su carrera gracias a la inteligencia y creatividad que demostraba día con día en sus dibujos. No fue fácil dejar de brillar. Pero había otra cosa que era incapaz de ocultar: su familia era rica, con grandes cantidades de dinero invertidas en innumerables negocios que generaban más ganancias de las que se puedan contar. Era obvio que el dinero nunca fue un problema para ella, jamás rechazaba el que su padre le ofrecía, a él le bastaba y sobraba como para estarse preocupando de eso y Lucy lo sabía. Tampoco era como si lo aprovechara, pero entendía que una chica tenía necesidades de algún tipo.

Era demasiado guapa, con un buen cuerpo que la mayoría de los hombres se lo pasaban viendo, casi hasta babear. Pero eso cambió cuando un celoso compañero se hizo su amigo, y luego su novio.

Natsu Dragneel era un sonriente pelirrosa. Veintisiete años. Amante de los deportes, en especial el básquetbol. Pero había terminado estudiando negocios internacionales en la misma Universidad que la única hija de los señores Heartfilia; obligado por su padre Igneel de 68 años, contando con que en un futuro su hijo perfecto fuera quien manejara las riendas de la empresa familiar.

Un día defendió a una chica rubia de ojos marrones que resultó ser Lucy, una estudiante que le pareció hermosa. Terminó conquistándola, llenándola de palabras dulces que la cegaron desde dentro. Natsu miraba a Lucy con cariño, él estaba hipnotizado por la dulzura que emanaba de ella, se hizo una fantasía en donde la volvía su esposa y estaba dispuesto a cumplirla. No pudo aceptarlo antes, sin embargo, se tragaba esa de que lo que deseaba no era su cuerpo, sino protegerla de todos y todo, porque era frágil. Era una indefensa flor ante los ojos del Dragneel, derrochando ternura y amabilidad, sonrisas y casi miel. Desde su alma, estaba seguro de que quería ser el único en ser digno de hacerle el amor, rogando para que cuando ese día llegara, ella no se quebrara. Pretendiendo que se rompería si se tocaba demasiado, cual idiota, no miraba que la estaba subestimando un poco.

Pero si Lucy era demasiado atractiva para tan siquiera no pensar en violarla, sus curvas los volvían una bestias; y muchos se controlaban fuerte, incluso él. Estaba enfermo, pero le gustaba así. Era celoso.

.

.

—Lucy... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —preguntó esbozando una amplia sonrisa, —¿quieres ser mi esposa? —continuó, mientras veía correr las lágrimas de la chica.

—S-sí... —respondió en un susurro, temblando de lo mucho que se estaba aguantando su escandaloso llanto. —Sí. Sí... ¡Sí quiero, Natsu! —expresó con alegría, abalanzándose hacia él para plantarle un beso.

Un beso que suponía estar sellando el principio de una vida pintada de rosa.

—Lucy, eres perfecta.

—Natsu... Te amo.

.

.

Era de mañana. El despertador había sonado exactamente a las 6:00 AM, con ese molesto ruido, repitiendo "bip, bip, bip" no tuvo otra opción más que la de despertar. Con pesadez, abrió los ojos, después salió de la cama, cuidando de no despertar al hombre que dormía a su lado. Tomó una toalla y se dirigió al baño para relajar su curvilíneo cuerpo bajo la regadera, mojándolo con agua fría. El eco de las gotas cayendo hasta irse por la coladera se le estaba metiendo a la cabeza, sacándola de su somnolencia, dándose cuenta de que de nuevo, era lunes.

—Estoy cansada —murmuró con desdén. Se recargó levemente en la pared, dejando que el líquido siguiera corriendo. Rodó los ojos hacia la puerta, alguien estaba detrás, era la silueta de un hombre, no había ninguna duda de que era él.

—¡Lucy! —gritó una voz masculina, —¿por qué no me despertase para ducharnos juntos? —al instante se abrió de golpe la puerta que separaba el resto del baño con ese pequeño lugar.

—Natsu... —musitó Lucy, mirando cada moviendo que él hacía. —No te quería despertar —bajó la mirada, sonriendo con timidez.

Otra vez ahí estaba la Lucy que se veía tan frágil e indefensa, que por más exagerado que se crea, incluso esas gotas de agua la podrían rasgar.

El pelirrosa sonrió, adentrándose para luego dudar en abrazarla, pero finalmente, rodearla con los brazos en una leve caricia.

—No quiero ir a trabajar —él dejó salir un suspiro al terminar, estaba hartándose de las juntas diarias en la monótona empresa.

—Sé que no te gusta mucho tu trabajo, pero sabes que tu padre está enfermo. No puedes fallarle —dijo la rubia, acercándose al cuerpo de su esposo para poder besarlo.

Y él se alejó un poco.

—Lo sé.

Seco. Amargo. Lucy prefirió ignorarlo.

—Cariño, yo quisiera... —susurró la rubia, colgándose del cuello del Dragneel, ocasionando que sus voluptuosos pechos hiciera presión contra el pecho de este.

—Se me va a hacer tarde —con rapidez, Natsu se alejó de ella, cuidando de no verse tan insensible al momento de salir del lugar, dejando a una mujer desconcertada, que sentía frío mientras apretaba los dientes y abría más la llave del agua para hacer que el líquido tibio de sus ojos se perdiera, impidiendo que se notara su existencia.

Lucy subió la mirada para ver la puerta por donde se había retirado él. No. Es decir, había huido. Pero Lucy no quería haberlo sentido así.

"Tiene razón, se le va a hacer tarde" se remarcó a sí misma; y luego terminó de asearse.

Quince minutos después la rubia se encontraba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno. Olía a una mezcla de mantequilla, pan tostado, café y un poco de esencia de vainilla. Lucy estaba untando la crema amarillenta sobre un -aparente- pan quemado y tenía una buena cantidad de líquido marrón (casi negro) chorreado en el piso.

No era la esposa perfecta.

Y a ella le daba lástima.

—Natsu, el desayuno está listo —masculló con dulzura, colocando una taza de café en la mesa.

El aludido llegó al instante después llamado de su bella esposa. Con su siempre traje oscuro, corbata y zapatos negros bien boleados tomó asiento, observando a una sonriente rubia servirse a sí misma una taza de té de limón.

—¿A qué hora llegarás? —quiso saber ella, preguntando con una empalagosa voz que al pelirrosa lo ponía en alerta.

—No lo sé. Tal vez a las ocho —respondió entretanto leía unos papeles, formando una facción torcida. Y Lucy curveó sus labios intencionalmente, casi brillándole los ojos estaba por dejar salir un grito de emoción así que mejor tomó de su té. —Demonios.

—¿Qué ocurre, amor? —Lucy calmó sus ansias de besar a su amado por todo el rostro.

—Este maldito documento está mal —molesto, con el ceño levemente fruncido, arrugó el papel, dejándolo hecho basura sobre la mesa. —Gajeel tiene la culpa —siguió hablando, dejando ahora el café de lado.

—B-bueno... No creo que él tenga toda la culpa —la rubia intentó calmarlo. Nerviosa, buscó otras palabras para lograrlo.

—Llegaré tarde, Lucy —dijo Natsu, parándose de la silla. —No me esperes despierta —tomó su portafolios y se dirigió a la salida de su hogar.

Abrió la puerta y se fue, casi con un portazo al final.

—Otra vez —susurró ella, bajando la mirada.

Yendo a la habitación se tocó el rostro y luego pasó una de sus manos al pecho. La puerta cerrarse rápidamente no la oyó nadie y ya en la cama, se cubrió el rostro con la almohada que usaba Natsu.

El sonido de las manecillas del reloj se percibió durante un tiempo, al igual que una forzada respiración.

Y luego las lágrimas que tanto odiaba.

.

.

El elevador subía hasta el piso dieciocho. Ese era un enorme edificio de treinta pisos en el que todos los días se hacían juntas aburridas, se firmaban papeles aburridos y se creaban negocios aburridos.

La vida de Natsu Dragneel no era genial. Por lo menos cada que pisaba ese lugar.

Se estaba hartando todavía más de todo lo que debía hacer en la dichosa empresa familiar. Suspiraba constantemente, resignándose a terminan por pudrirse allí dentro. Entre su infinidad de pensamientos y de cómo le gustaría estar en otro lugar, recordó que había salido de su casa, sin siquiera darle un beso a su amada Lucy, y de repente, las puertas se abrieron y tres personas entraron con él.

—Buenos días, Natsu —dijo una pelirroja.

—Odio los lunes —espetó con sueño un hombre de largos cabellos negros y veintiocho años.

—Oye, rosita, ¿por qué esa cara? —preguntó un hombre de recién veintiocho años cumplidos, que se estaba quitando la camisa.

—Buenos días, Erza —Natsu saludó inseguro a la mujer de treinta años de edad. — ¡Ey! ¡Gray, no te quites la ropa aquí! —expresó disgustado, alejándose del curioso aludido que ya estaba por aventar los pantalones. —Y tú, Gajeel...

—¿Eh...? ¿Qué te pasa, Salamander? —con fastidio, giró la cabeza para ver a su compañero que resultó ser el tipo que paga su salario, y a pesar de seguir llamándolo "Salamander" (un apodo que en realidad era del "viejo" Igneel) se consideraban buenos amigos.

El sueño se le podía ver a kilómetros, esos ojos se estaban forzando a estar abiertos, pero no le iba a durar mucho esa flojera que se cargaba.

—¡Gajeel! —gritó Natsu. —¡Imbécil, te equivocaste con el documento que te pedí! —continuó, enojado, mostrando los dientes y sacando unos gruñidos. —Espero no lo hayas mandando así…

El pobre sujeto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por el tremendo grito que había pegado "el jefe." Una gota se deslizó tras su nuca al momento de notar que la mujer presente le miraba con ojos de asesina. Estaba acabado, mejor dicho, despedido. Y eso no era bueno. Nada bueno.

—¡Vas ahora mismo a hacerlo de nuevo! —vociferó Erza Scarlet, tomando de las solapas al pelinegro.

Entonces la puerta se abrió en el piso doce y el miserable Gajeel Redfox salió como bala, tomando de quién sabe dónde una cafetera.

Todos suspiraron con fastidio, como si ya hubiese terminado el día, cosa que era terriblemente errónea ya que apenas habían pasado quince minutos desde el principio de la jornada de trabajo.

Después, lo único que se pudo ver fueron las puertas del elevador nuevamente cerrarse, no sin antes que un hombre botara su corbata hacia afuera. Para finalmente escuchar gritos de un enfadado pelirrosa diciendo "¡Gray! ¡Imbécil, estás en el trabajo!" y "¡¿Podrías dejar tu vida de estríper por un tiempo?!" por parte de una mujer.

.

.

—Esto es malo —decía una tembloroso Gajeel que clavaba sus ojos en la pantalla de una computadora portátil.

Ya habían pasado cuatro horas desde que el jefazo (y la pelirroja) le habían ordenado que corrigiera su absurdo error de aquel importantísimo documento. No era su día. Incluso el café se le derramó por toda la ropa, estaba hirviendo y ni le importó, tal primordial era ese papel que se golpeó un par de veces contra el escritorio que curiosamente estaba hecho de metal.

—Salamander me va a matar —murmuró estando a punto de escapar.

—¿Quién te va a matar, Gajeel? ¿Y por qué? —se oyó una masculina voz detrás de él que lo miraba con unos ojos penetrantes y por si fuera poco, desprendía un aura maligna que se extendía hasta la puerta.

—¡Ah! —el aludido sacó un tremendo grito mientras tomaba su laptop para abrazarla y después se giró totalmente hasta divisar a un hombre de cabellos rubios. —Laxus…

No, no solo Laxus. Era "el vicepresidente Laxus Dreyar."

—¿Ahora qué hiciste, Gajeel? —arqueó una ceja, acercando su intimidante rostro hasta las narices del Redfox.

—Err… Nada, nada. No pasa nada —dijo totalmente cosas fingidas; y que claramente el rubio no se tragó, entonces volvió a usar su método de rostro que te da a entender "o me dices o estás despedido, ¿qué te parece de una vez recoger tus cosas?" —¡Salamander va a matarme! ¿Recuerdas ese contrato importante con la esa empresa Super to... la que tiene un raro nombre?

—¿Sabertooth?

—¡Sí, esa!

—¿Qué con el contrato? Gajeel, ¡no me digas que lo hiciste mal!

—No era mi intensión… Esa noche estaba con Levy y quería pasarla bien, lo hice rápido para no desperdiciar el tiempo escribiendo un aburrido… —entonces Laxus lo jaló a fuera de esa oficina.

.

.

El entrecejo arrugado del pelirrosa estaba por desparecer, dejó salir un suspiro, relajándose en lo único bueno que podría tener ese lugar: su silla roja. Cerró los ojos en un intento de poner su mente en blanco, y de nuevo, el recuerdo de la cara desorientada de su esposa mientras él salía de la casa como capaz de quemar todo se le vino a la cabeza. Iba a llamarla y de nuevo la envolvería en palabras de azúcar, eso haría. Tomó el teléfono y empezó a marcar los números, hasta que un escándalo que se acercaba más y más a su puerta lo detuvo.

—¡No!

—¡Natsu!

Y un montón de murmureos y palabras perdidas se hicieron presentes justo detrás de la puerta marrón que impedía el paso libre a su gran oficina.

—¿Pero qué demonios sucede aquí? —se preguntó el Dragneel, dejando el teléfono en el olvido.

La puerta se abrió sin ser permitida su autorización. Dos hombres de traje, uno impecable y el otro manchado de café entraron sin permiso a donde el pelirrosa estaba y entonces comenzaron los gritos, las amenazas y ese tipo de cosas que solo entre amigos pueden sonar chistosas.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Gajeel no puede arreglar el documento! Revisé todo y el idiota lo mandó así —explicó Dreyar mostrando la computadora.

—¿Pero qué demonios hiciste, Gajeel? ¿Sabes lo importante que era ese escrito? ¿Por qué no te fijaste bien? —regañaba el hombre de ojos verdes.

—¡Estaba con Levy! —el aludido se defendió, mencionando a su prometida. Era un chiste que funcionara de algo decir eso.

—Joder, Gajeel, ¡deja tus momentos sexuales para las veces que no tengas que entregar papeles! —enojado, Natsu Dragneel le dio un golpe a su escritorio de madera.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó el rubio, mirando como Redfox trataba de huir. Entonces este se detuvo al sentir los rayos que le recorrían el cuerpo.

—Tendremos que ir a disculparnos en persona y convencerlos de no romper los planes —decretó Natsu, torciendo la boca, pero muy decidido. —Le diré a Erza que prepare un viaje para solucionar este asunto —siguió hablando mientras tomaba el teléfono, —dentro de una semana iremos.

—Y más te vale no echar a perder todo otra vez… —amenazó Laxus, dirigiéndose al hombre de ojos rojizos, que en seguida se hizo piedra.

Natsu marcó los números y esperó a que del otro lado alguien contestara mientras las dos personas que seguían allí salían, cerrando la puerta.

.

.

Era la cafetería del lugar. Pisos limpios, mesas limpias, una gran barra que dividía el sitio y algunas personas hablando de negocios mientras que otros intentaban comer lo que sea que compraban en ese establecimiento.

Tres amigos entraron, con muchos papeles en las manos, manteniendo miradas serias que tensaron el lugar en menos de un segundo. El chocante ruido de una cuchara revolviendo el café o un tenedor cayendo fueron suficientes para hacer que algunos trabajadores regresaran a sus actividades laborales, prefiriendo eso a compartir cuatro paredes con Natsu, Erza y Gray.

—Todos los empleados te tienen miedo —Natsu se refería a Erza Scarlet.

—Será que no quieren ver a Gray como vino al mundo —decía la mujer, avanzando hasta una mesa vacía.

—Oye, yo no estoy… —habló el Gray Fullbuster, pausando para notar que lo único que usaba eran los pantalones. —¿Pero qué?

—Anda, princesas nudista —se burló el Dragneel de su compañero; y caminó hasta donde Erza para tomar asiento.

—Tsk… Cabeza de flama... —murmuró el pelinegro, ya sin pantalones, para luego también hacer lo mismo.

Los tres sacaron sus portátiles, sus teléfonos móviles y una pila de papeles, que hacía uso de toda la mesa.

—Entonces… tomando en cuenta la tontería que hizo Gajeel, el asunto pendiente con Lamia Scale y la nueva propuesta de las inversionistas de Mermaid Heel… es seguro que esta semana la tendremos muy pesada —manifestó la mujer, escribiendo a gran velocidad en el teclado de su computadora.

—Oh, rayos —expresó Gray, teniendo papeles entre sus dos manos, mirándolos con desprecio.

—Erza, ¿ya has visto qué tan grave es el error del documento? —preguntó el pelirrosa.

—Sí, al parecer se equivocó con muchos apartados y las aclaraciones también son erróneas —respondió ella.

—Demonios, no solamente llegaré tarde a casa sino que también tendré que llegar mucho más temprano mañana y la próxima semana voy a dejar a mi esposa sola —articulaba con fastidio el casi completo dueño de la empresa.

—Ah, Natsu, ahora que lo mencionas, ¿cómo estás Lucy? —preguntó Scarlet, bajando la pantalla de la máquina para poder centrarse en una charla común.

—¿Lucy? Ella está bien, sigue igual de hermosa que siempre —aseguraba Natsu. —El pan tostado siempre se le quema, pero no importa, creo que sabe que me gusta así —continuaba diciendo, pintando una sonrisa en su rostro al recordar su imagen.

—¿Nunca te cansas de decirnos lo hermosa que es? —cuestionó algo incómodo el hombre que ya no traía pantalones. —Me pregunto cuántas veces ya te la has llevado a la cama —después rió ligeramente, provocando que el presente esposo, frunciera el ceño.

—¿Natsu? —Erza se dio cuenta de cambio en su rostro.

—Nunca hemos tenido sexo —confesó el de cabellos rosas.

.

.

Su día había sido ridículo. Lucy se encontraba encerrada en la casa que no hace mucho había comprado Natsu. Era demasiado silenciosa para su gusto. No le agradaba en lo absoluto que ella fuera la única en habitar ahí, es decir, su esposo se la pasaba en el trabajo. Desde hacer tres semana que el Dragneel se había vuelto el jefe de toda la empresa Fairy Tail, en donde parecía que cada día se iba a quedar a dormir su esposo, pues nunca podía aguantar despierta hasta que él llegara y se estaba desesperando por dentro.

Recostada en la cama, teniendo en cuenta que eso incluso podría producirle más sueño, se la pasaba pensando con la mirada entrecerrada, lo mucho que le gustaría prepararle la cena a Natsu todos los días.

No era como si fuera bonito esperar a alguien que solamente vez en la mañana durante quince minutos para luego irse (y que ni se despida de ti). Tampoco era genial dormir sola, acostumbrándose cada vez más a sentir la cama vacía, para luego ignorar el hecho de que estaba casada. No.

Eso no lo podía ignorar.

—Mañana es un mes —susurró la rubia, estirando su mano para tomar un tipo libro que desde hace horas veía y abrazaba. —Un mes desde que nos casamos…

Se acomodó en la cama para estar en una posición que le permitiera abrir el libro y volver a ver cada fotografía que se guardaba en él.

Estaba esa en la que Natsu la cargaba como en las películas de amor que tanto le gustaban ven con su madre. También una gran foto del delicioso pastel que partieron juntos. Muchas fotografías en donde ella era abrazada por sus amigas y luego por sus amigos; para luego seguir con una en donde se veía cómo Natsu estaba celoso, cruzándose de abrazos y dándoles una patada a todos.

Pero la que más adoraba ella y era por siempre su tesoro era en la que Natsu la besaba justo después de oír el famoso "puede besar a la novia" porque por primera vez, ella no había sido quien le concediera el beso para que él correspondiera.

Sacó ese bello recuerdo, apartándolo de todos los demás, y dejó el álbum en un cajón del mueble de al lado de la cama y llevó sus manos sobre su pecho, teniendo en medio la fotografía que tanto quería.

—Te amo, Natsu —musitó Lucy, cerrando los ojos.

Mantuvo esa posición un par de minutos hasta que oyó un ruido en la ventana: era un papel que había sido arrastrado por el viento hasta ella.

Lucy se incorporó para ir por ese pedazo de seguramente publicidad que había interrumpido sus pensamientos.

No. Era una hoja de periódico de hace una semana.

—¿Qué? —asustada, leyó lo que decía el papel, —"hombre engaña a su esposa por siete años…" "ella quiso matarlo" —estaba idiota si seguía leyendo, era cruel. Hizo bolita esa impresión y la tiró en el bote basura. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. No le dio importancia, y posteriormente fue hacia la cocina, dejando en la cama su preciada fotografía.

Abrió el refrigerador, con ocio examinó todo lo que había en él. Estaba demente por ir todos los días al supermercado a comprar cosa que no necesitaban. Como ese nuevo producto que hace dos semanas anunciaban por televisión: una mezcla de frutos del mar, es decir, pescaditos en agua.

—¿Y esto para qué es? —se preguntó con fastidio, pero sin arrepentirse de comprarlo. —Tal vez debería trabajar… —suspiró mientras cerraba la puerta del electrodoméstico.

Se sentó en la silla que todas la mañana usaba para ver cómo su amado tomaba el quemadp desayuno. Desparramó su cuerpo en la mesa frente a ella, recostada en sus brazos, con un rostro deprimente.

"Natsu me lo dijo" se recordó a sí misma.

.

.

—Lucy, ¿no sería mejor que trabajaras? —aconsejó el pelirrosa a su ahora esposa.

—¡No! Natsu, quiero dedicarme a ti. Ahora que soy tu esposa quiero atenderte cada vez que llegues a casa, quiero decirte "okaeri" cada que digas "tadaima." Quiero hacerte la cena y sentirme… —hablaba Lucy, con alegría, formando una tierna sonrisa, con las mejillas algo coloradas y los ojos bien brillantes.

—Muy bien, Lucy —dijo Natsu, sonriendo por tan dulce que era su mujer.

"Así es mejor, después de todo, no quiero que te pase nada" pensó él, mirando a una Lucy que se abrazada a uno de sus brazos.

.

.

—No. Suficiente… —volvió a murmurar la mujer. —Yo quiero que Natsu venga y me abrace.

Dicho eso se levantó de la mesa cargada de ánimo, y con rapidez corrió hasta el cuarto en donde se encerró, apresurándose a hacer lo que tenía en mente. Ya eran las 23:45 hrs. y su marido podría llegar en cualquier momento, esta vez no iba a dormir sola, o por lo menos no lo sentiría así.

.

.

La luz lastimaba sus ojos verdes. Estaba que quería arrojar la taza de café al muro detrás de él. Se había cansado de todo lo que ocurrió en el día.

Desde que Lamia Scale había firmado un contrato, la empresa de su padre había tenido problemas para cumplir ciertos puntos que eran necesarios. Los empleados se volvían locos cada que se les pedía un nuevo papeleo.

—Siempre estuve seguro de que esto era un error —dijo para él; y tomó su saco, portafolios y llaves del auto. Listo para regresa a casa (aunque dejando un reguero de sobres y carpetas sobre el mueble), decidió bajar por las escaleras, evitando encontrarse con alguien que aún siguiera por allí.

Sin embargo, un hombre de cabellos azules, al menos de unos 33 años de edad, decidió pasar por el mismo rumbo, no contando con que el nuevo jefazo de la empresa Dragneel lo pillaría por ahí.

—¡¿Jellal?! —gritó el pelirrosa, abriendo la boca y apuntando con el índice al ¿novio de Erza Scarlet?

—¡Natsu! —el aludido también grito, espantado porque alguien que también estuviera todavía a esas altas horas de la noche en la empresa no los escuchara.

—¿Pero qué haces aquí? —quiso saber Natsu, —y a estas horas.

—Vine a ver a Erza… —no tuvo otras opción más que decirle la verdad. —Me dijo que estaba sola y decidí venir. Por favor, déjame verla —pidió.

—Está bien… ve con ella —empezó a decir el Dragneel con simpleza, intentando sonreír, —de todos modos no sabía que ella aún seguía aquí —y continuó bajando las escaleras, dejando atrás al peliazul.

Corrió hacia arriba, en busca de su novia pelirroja y que en ello, en un grito alguien dijo: "¡PERO NI SE LES OCURRA HACER ALGO DE ESO, COCHINOS!" Jellal Fernandes se quedó helado, inclinándose hacia el frente, con una enorme gota resbalando por su cabeza.

Ya abajo, Natsu se quedó parado en la entrada, mirando el cielo; que no tenía ninguna estrella para admirar por su brillar.

—Lucy… —nombró bajito, sin poder sonreír.

.

.

—Nunca hemos tenido sexo —confesó el de cabellos rosas.

—¿Estas bromeando, cierto? —dejó de reír para entrecerrar un ojo. —Ella suena tan perfecta cuando la mencionas que creo que hasta yo le haría el amor —expresó con normalidad, con la intención de abrirle los ojos a su amigo.

—¡Pero qué mierda dices! ¡Ella es mía! ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla! —gritó furioso, con unas ganas de darle un puñetazo a uno de sus mejores trabajadores (razón por la que no lo despide por exhibicionista).

—Gray, ella en verdad es muy bonita —empezó a hablar Scarlet, —es demasiado dulce.

—No quiero lastimarla —Natsu se tranquilizó, —creo que es demasiado pronto para esa clase de cosas.

—Pero por lo menos la has visto desnuda, ¿cierto? —Gray volvió a decir algo que molesto al hombre casado. —Porque si no, tu matrimonio está más frío que un iceberg.

—Cállate —el de ojos verdes gruñó, apretando una mano hecha puño.

—Sólo decía que…

—Suficiente. Basta de charlas —interrumpió la pelirroja. —Tenemos que volver al trabajo.

Y así, todos volvieron al trabajo, no sin antes notar que gracias a Dios, el lugar estaba vacío y nadie había sido capaz de oír semejante plática. No era una cosa tranquila ser el jefe, Natsu estaba seguro, tenía muchos asuntos que cumplir ahí, ya luego le partiría la cara a Gray, jurando que nunca permitiría que tocaran a su esposa. Ni siquiera él (o por lo menos más de la cuenta).

.

.

Entró a su auto y al instante lo hizo correr, pasando por largas calles, olvidándose de todo asunto empresarial mientras veía caer agua hasta chocar contras el cristal. Había empezado a llover. Cuando llegó a su adorable residencia en donde imaginaba que las luces se encontrarían apagadas... Era cierto. Todo estaba apagado. Limpio, como siempre, y también con nuevos productos metidos en el frigorífico, además de cajas innecesarias llenas de alimento, que estaba seguro jamás comería él.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue soltar el saco, además del portafolio que siempre cargaba. Entre lo que se dirigía al cuarto se aflojó la corbata, cansado de ver letras y letras que legislaban cosas que un setenta por cierto le valían. Siguió con lo suyo. Ya frente la puerta de la habitación, tomó el picaporte y lo giró despacio, lo más sigiloso posible para no despertar a su querida rubia. Ella estaba en la cama, envuelta en las sábanas, pero sin estar dormida; cosa que su esposo no sabía y que ni siquiera se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza.

Suspiró levemente y después de quitarse las ropas que quiso, se metió en la cama. Le dio la espalda a su esposa para de inmediato cerrar los ojos en busca de su sueño que estaba seguro terminaría en menos de cinco horas. Olió una esencia que le despertó el sentido, era como vainilla, una fragancia que le hizo subir los párpados, con algo de menos sueño.

De repente, sintió unas finas manos acariciarle por detrás, que luego llegaron hasta su pecho y lo iniciaron a consentir con unas cosquillitas que sentían muy bien. Natsu se estremeció al instante de caer en cuenta en que su mujer lo estaba abrazando, como siempre, apretando sus senos contras su espalda, dejando que él se hiciera una idea de cuán suaves y grandes eran, sobre todo la última, porque jamás los había medido o por lo menos, descubierto con el tacto de sus manos.

—Natsu —musitó ella, con su siempre dulce voz de ángel.

No. No lo podía seguir tocando así o él se iba a descontrolar desde adentro, forzándose a comprender que necesitaría irse a otro lugar.

La rubia se pegó un poco más a él, rozando nuevamente sus grandes atributos en la piel del hombre. El Dragneel sabía que ella no estaba usando mucha ropa, es mas, dudaba en que lo único que llevara fuera el sostén. Eso era demasiado suave como para ser otra cosa.

—Creí que ya estabas dormida —se limitó a decir, intentando no sonar nervioso.

—Quise esperarte —siguió acariciando el pecho de su amor, —Natsu, voltéate, por favor —pidió Lucy, con una melosa voz que el aludido no negó en admitir que le gustaba.

—Duérmete, Lucy, ya es muy tarde —dijo; otra vez ese tono seco, que podría compararse con la textura de una piedra.

—¿Tan tarde es que no puedes ni darle cinco minutos a tu esposa? —preguntó con una tenue voz, reteniéndose a llorar.

Eso no era bueno. Al Dragneel le iba a doler saber que ella estaba por llorar, pero no tanto como ella sufriría por sentirse despreciada por su esposo. Natsu se dio la vuelta, tomándola de la cintura con sumo cuidado de una lastimarla, por una cosa tonta que él creía de ella.

¿Qué era?

—Deberías dormir con más ropa, Lucy —sugirió él, cerrando los ojos, en una meditación que esperaba le funcionara a aguantarse el instinto.

—No —respondió ella, con una caprichosa voz. —No quiero.

—No quiero que te enfermes.

No quería que le pasara nada. Absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera que se cortara con un papel.

—Pero…

—No quiero que tu cuerpo quede sin protección.

Ella se sonrojó un poco, sin que él pudiera verlo a la falta de luz en la habitación. Luego él sintió cómo su mujer le acariciaba el rostro, con esas manos que estaba seguro fueron hechas de seda.

—Natsu —llamó ella, obteniendo un ruidito de su amado que le indicaba que la escuchaba. —Hazme el amor —pidió con el corazón latiendo con fuerza.

—Lucy… —salió de los labios del Dragneel, no preparado para sentir la exquisita boca de la rubia colocarse sobre la suya y robarle un beso.

La Heartfilia intentó tomar el control abriéndose paso a la cavidad del pelirrosa, pero era imposible por la poca parte que ponía él. Es decir, no le estaba correspondiendo el beso. No era posible que esta vez, Natsu Dragneel la despreciara directamente. Mejor se separó, si era algo que él no quería no le iba a obligar.

Pero, demonios, a ella le faltaba eso.

—Natsu, ¿p-por qué no me besas? —preguntó entrecortada; y de una buena vez dejó salir sus lágrimas a pesar de que detestaba sentirlas caer. —¿No quieres hacerme tuya? Natsu, dime algo…

Y no dijo nada. Seguía con las manos en sus caderas y el corazón le retumbaba, pero había dejado de funcionar todo lo demás.

Lucy se sintió dolida, poco atractiva y una pésima esposa. Una pena para ella.

Empujó a su desconcertado esposo y salió de la cama, estaba por marcharse de allí mientras las piernas le temblaban y su llanto se iba haciendo presente con cada respiro entrecortado que le robaba la poca fuerza que le quedaba. No sabía si llorar frente a él era lo correcto, pero primero quiso enterarse si ella le daba repugnancia, si es que acaso se había casado con ella por lástima o las dos. N le interesaba que anduviera actuado como niñita débil ante la sensación de sentirse despreciada. Estaba en su propio mar de lágrimas, que detestaba con su alma.

—¿No me quieres como yo te quiero a ti? ¡Responde! —subió la mirada, dejando ver su claro rostro cubierto de lágrimas que no cesaban de salir.

Natsu se levantó rápidamente, yendo con agilidad hasta la puerta, en donde se aseguraba su huida sin obstáculos, pero había algo que le impedía cumplir eso.

—¡No es cierto! ¡No es cierto! ¡No es cierto! —dijo Lucy, todavía muchas veces más. —Tú me amas, ¿verdad? —se cubrió el rostro con las dos manos, mientras un relámpago nacía en el cielo, formando una leve claridad en el cuarto a través de la ventana.

"Cada vez que llora parece que está por romperse. Y yo no quiero que eso pase."

—No llores, Lucy —tomó el picaporte, bajando la mirada.

—¡Natsu!

—No quiero lastimarte, Lucy.

Natsu no entendía que ella no era de papel.

—N-no… —se limpió las lágrimas, —no lo harás… Mírame… ¡Mírame, Natsu! —pidió dejando de llorar.

No quería hacerlo, incluso eso podría quebrarla, abrirla desde adentro, pero sobre todo, haría que él quisiera hacer todo eso.

—¡Te he dicho que me mires!

Giró el cuerpo, apretando los dientes con fuerza. No subió la mirada. Buscó una salida pero jamás la encontró.

—SI no te gusta algo de mí, dímelo —comenzó a decir Lucy. —¿No te gusta mi voz? ¿No te gustan mis labios? —se rozó la boca con las yemas de sus dedos y siguió haciendo lo mismo con cada cosa que mencionaba, —¿mi cabello? ¿mi pecho? ¿mis piernas? —caminó hasta él, chocando sus rodillas. —¿Qué es lo que no te gusta de mi?

Lentamente tomó al chico del mentón, esperando una mala reacción de su parte. Pero jamás llegó.

—Me gusta todo de ti —replicó él.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no quieres tocarme? —otra vez ese tono acaramelado.

—Lucy —el pelirrosa abrió los ojos grande por la inesperada acción de la rubia, que llevó las manos masculinas hasta sus senos.

—Tócame… Natsu.

No fue capaz de evitar estrujar esos suaves pechos, estimulando un débil gemido de parte de su pareja. Se descontroló, dejándose llevar por lo tan reprimido que se encontraba. Necesitaba sexo. Nunca lo había hecho con ella, a pesar de todas las veces que fantaseó con tenerla en la cama cuando aún era su novia y no su esposa.

Su esposa.

Lo curioso era que desde que se había hecho su esposa estaba más seguro de que ni él podía tocarla.

Se dedicaría día y noche a alejarla del daño, incluso si debía encerrarla como un animal.

No había impedimentos. Ella era como una dócil hembra.

La tomó con fuerza de los brazos y la arrojó a la cama, tumbándola sin una pizca de delicadeza. Se puso encima de ella y le lamió el cuerpo con desesperación, en un intento salvaje de quedarse con la piel de ella. Olía a vainilla, era exquisita.

Lucy agradeció que él solamente necesitara un empujón para finalmente lograr que le acariciara y no un golpe, o alguna cosa extra. Se sintió estúpida por un momento, tuvo que llorar para verse débil, y aunque muy confortable era la recompensa, se recordó eso que todo el tiempo la atormentaba desde que inició su vida de casada: él era agridulce.

Natsu despojó a la rubia de sus diminutas prendas, dejándola completamente desnuda. Era difícil ver sus cuerpos en la oscuridad, no obstante, eso no le impidió al Dragneel descender por el cuerpo femenino hasta la intimidad de ella. Con la lengua empezó a saborearla, sacándola y metiéndola rápidamente, jugando con las sensaciones de la blonda, quien disfrutaba la operación de su esposo. Se centró en el clítoris, llenándolo de húmedos besos que llevaban a la Heartfilia a una nueva experiencia.

Ella empujó ligeramente la cabeza de su esposo para incitarlo a seguir por unos segundos más.

Ambos cuerpos empezaron a expedir fluidos, sus respiraciones eran pesadas, cada aliento tenía un diferente sabor, sacando de él en cada suspiro.

Natsu se sentía tan excitado.

Los hilos de agua se estrellaban contra el vidrio de la ventana, realizando un atronador ruido que se perdía con cada gemido que una mujer hacía al descubrir los placeres sexuales.

—Natsu —jadeó al sentir la punta del miembro de su esposo en la entrada de su feminidad.

De una estocada el hombre entró en ella, esperando un grito que jamás llegó. La penetró como si jamás se hubiese creado la idea de que ella era intocable, iniciando a moverse lentamente para luego embestirla con vigor.

—Te amo, Natsu.

Hicieron el amor como bestias, empalagándose de besos, abrazos, caricias.

Lucy tenía la felicidad en sus manos. Pero alguien podía arrebatársela, o simplemente, cortarla.


End file.
